Generally, photolithography technology is used to form various patterns of a semiconductor device on a wafer. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, contact patterns or interconnection patterns are becoming smaller, and thus making it more difficult to use conventional photomasks and photolithography technology. Halftone phase shift photomasks may be used to address some of the difficulties with conventional technologies.